cyborgkurochanfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil
The is one of the appearing villains in the series. Overview An evil entity that was sealed for 500 years in an egg-like fancy case like an egg. Known to be extremely dangerous for being able to possess any host (organic or not) and wreak havoc. When it first appeared, it took over Dr. Go after accidentally discovering the capsule, but Mi pleaded to take his stead. Afterwards, it planned to destroy all possible obstacles that might stand in its way, namely Kuro-chan. But Go and Kuro's combined efforts managed to liberate Mi from his possession, only to discover the devil actually possessed the "little cook" doll Mi found earlier. Still bent on its rampage, it was eventually defeated by KuroMi in the anime. The devil eventually made its return in Episode 41, where he plots revenge against Kuro. He lures Kuro by kidnapping Nana and fought against him by host-possessing most of Kuro's past villains. Eventually, with Go and Kotaro-kun's assistance and new arsenal of weapons, the Devil was once again defeated by KuroMi. Appearance It has no actual body, except for the appearances of its various progenitors but sprouting devilish attributes such as its wings. After realizing it was Mi'c cook doll it possessed, the devil remained in that state since then, implying the doll becomes its default form. List of Possessed Forms Mi-kun= The first host the Devil possesses. Mi-kun releuctantly offered his body, because Dr. Go's body human flesh was unable to sustain being the devil's avatar. In this form, the Devil has access to all of Mi's abilities and weapons. In addition, Mi's cyborg body was reassimilated for the Devil to sprout wings, and give Mi bionic eyes and a mouth. It repossesed Mi again during its reappearance as the final boss. Appearances: Episodes 12, 42 |-|Matatabi= Matatabi becamse the second host. It enlarged and grew wings, but in actual design drawings it has become quite fancy design. As usual Matatabi, I will challenge with a spinning boomerang. Appearances: Episodes 42 |-|Alien= The Cyclops alien was the third host after the Devil led Kuro and co. to the revived underground ruins behind Sakura ElementaryEpisode 9, Episode 10 Appearances: Episodes 42 |-|Hebibinger= When Kuro and co. landed in the Amazon rainforest one again, the devil possessed the Hebibinger, making its weakness (the legs) more durable, Appearances: Episodes 42 |-|Big Sam= Leading to the ocean, the Devil lured Kuro on a mid-ocean fight back to Sakuramachi's junkyard. Along the way, it possessed Big Sam, Small Sam and attacks Kuro and co. with its powerful acid. Appearances: Episodes 42 |-|Go-kun Robot= Dr. Go was initially the Devil's host before Mi offered to take Go's place. In the game, Go was possessed again along with one of its battle robots. The robot has a rigid body equipped with missiles and a storage hanger where it deploys mouse robots and Nyan-Nyan Army to attack. The Mouth is its weakness. Appearances: The Devil's Counterattack Trivia *In the manga, it was reconcealed inside a glass bottle, but was recaptured in the same capsule in the anime. References Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters